


Serial Monogamy

by Charity_Angel



Series: Avengers: Secrets Abound [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love, contemporary issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Bucky knows what he wants. Or who he wants.





	Serial Monogamy

Bucky was famous for not staying interested in a girl for long. The truth of it was that he wasn’t interested at all: he went out looking for girls who might be interested in Steve since, god bless him, he really did need the help. Bucky had long since resigned himself to the fact that he would be a life-long bachelor, hiding what he truly wanted from life.

When Steve rescued him from HYDRA, his first coherent thought was to sob at the unfairness of the universe: why was his brave, funny, kind best friend now also so damned beautiful?


End file.
